Discusión:Sakura Haruno
Vida amorosa hola que tal.. me gustaria saber si sakura en un futuro se enamoraria de naruto, porque como se puede ver esta empezando a sentirse atraida por el. otra es de que si sasuke se vuelve bueno y todo eso... se quedaria con sakura? ... no se ustedes que opinan? Hola no tengo ni la mas minima idea pero lo que si es verdad es que Sakura es igual de importante que Naruto y Sasuke lo mejor es que analizes cada episodio que veas y no le creas a los fanboys y fangirls extremistas que no analizan bien a los personajes e inventan cosas en especial uno que notaras llena la wikia de comparaciones shippukono hace observaciones muy personales y no de manera enciclopedica como debe ser sigue insistente en comparar a karin e ino con sakura es logico que se preocupara mas que las demas eran compañeros de equipo y ademas no hay mucha diferencia ya que de igual forma se preocuparon sin embargo ino no conocia el origen de su chakra mientras karin creia que sasuke sentia algo por ella las tres erraron en idealizarlo y no conocer lo fuerte de las convicciones de sasuke recomendacion mira el episodio 212 de naruto shippuden y el 213 y analiza bien los personajes deja las comparaciones absurdas saludos hooolaa jeejeje tengo una duda he visto todo el manga y el nuevo trailer de naruto shippuden creo que es ova, en fin , se puede apreciar que sakura esta llorando por naruto, porque supuestamente murio aunque no fue asi, a lo que aprecie parece que siente amor hacia el , pero sera fraternal o como algo mas? 22:08 7 sep 2011 (UTC)189.182.6.42 dios mio que pasara , habra parejas al final de naruto ? Hola para mi si habra pareja te lo juro que naruto y sakura terminan juntos todos sabemos que naruto nunca le correspondio a hinata aun sabiendo lo que ella siente por el naruto sigue enamorado de sakura y sakura esta sintiendo algo por naruto ya que lo que sentia por sasuke era amor pero ahora se esta convirtiendo en odio ya que todas las barbaridades que este hiso son espantosas la ultima vez que viaje a japon estuve en un club que son fanaticos de naruto desde el primer dia que este salio al aire como yo se hablar su idioma ellos me mostraron una conclusion que es de lo mas logicas ademas ellos an estudiados todos los personajes durante años. Cambio de imagen Hola a todos!!! Quisiera entablar un tema de discusión; ¿Podríamos cambiar la Imagen de Sakura en la segunda parte? Pues en mi opinion la imagen no es adecuada porque no muestra completamente el cambio dado entre la primera parte de la serie y la segunda... No se si estan de acuerdo conmigo... Hola hay que aclarar que solamente en naruto shippuden han pasado dos años aunque ella sin cambio o sin cambio se ve espectacular a mi en lo personal me encanta su atuendo todo de ella me identifico mucho con ella por su persunalida y porque tambien fui blanco de burlas para mis amigos debido a mi frente Yo pienso lo mismo, debieran de cambiar de cambiar la imagen porque debiera de salir con su atuendo ninja, ademas, esa imagen de la segunda parte esta fea :p las imagenes de la primera parte debieran ser de naruto cuando los dibujos lo hacia el dibujante original. Tengo la imagen perfecta Voy a cambiar la imagen y a hacer unos pequeños arreglos añadiendo algunos detalles. --Crujeiras Alberto 12:51 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Cambio de imagen inútil Parece que no se puede cambiar la imagen ya puse varias que muestran los completos cambios en Sakura pero sigue desechando la y dejando la de siempre si cara como si cambiara en ese tiempo. Desde hace tiempo que ando por aquí y trayendo aportes y cambiando algunos detalles dejándolo mucho mejor pero parece que los admi de este wiki no les gusta que metan la manos en la mayoría de los post o que añadan algo que no sea de su agrado, y si das nuevas ideas te ignoran, si se quiere aportar algo en un wiki de un anime favorito hay otras que no son tan estrictas como esta y agradecen las ideas. 79.151.191.30 21:30 10 jun 2011 (UTC) AYUDA!!!!!!!!!!!! como cambio la foto de un personaje?? creo que la vida amorosa no debe de estar aqui, pues cada uno tiene sus puntos de vista y no es objetivo asi que el que ella escrito la sección sea mas objetivo por favor no una fan girls de sasuke. sakura hay una curiosidad de sakura en el juego naruto shippuden narutimate accel 3 en el ougi de sakura ella con toda su fuerza y todo su chackra es capaz de golpear a su oponente y lanzarlo un kilometro de distancia que opinan? Amor Sakura de quien esta realmente enamorada?? de Sasuke o de Naruto?? Al principio estaba de Sasuke y no le hacia caso a Naruto, pero en Shippuden le presta mucha atencion. Por eso lo pregunto. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 18:04 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Bueno.. Yo creo que al final sera NaruSaku o SasuSaku. Lo cierto es que kushina le dijo a naruto que le conseguiria una novia como ella (adivinen quien se parece a ella) xD y sasuke, bueno es el eterno amor de sakura... despues de todo.. Amm, por que borraron el progreso de los capitulos? -me refiero a primera parte, segunda parte?- ni idea. :Ok, sobre eso que mencionas ni idea, pero si podria decirte lo que paso con el progreso de los capitulos, si vieras el articulo principal, ahi hay uans pestañas por encima que dicen: Introducción, Habilidades e Historia si le das click a alguna te llevara a la que desees siempre y cuando no sea la actual obiamente. :Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']] [[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']]Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif 09:11 27 feb 2012 (UTC) ERRORES, MUCHOS ERRORES. La verdad, a esto le llaman una Wiki? En la sección curiosidades hay muchísimos errores. Sobre la entrevista donde Kishimoto dice que Hinata sería la heroína, pues les puedo decir que es totalmente errónea la información. En esa entrevista, de hecho, decía que ese año sería el de KAKASHI. No sé tampoco para qué mencionan los endings, openings y cosas así, son puro relleno. Hablen de las curiosidades del manga, del anime, películas o databook, no de los demás contenidos como op, ed, rellenos o canciones. No me gustó esta Wiki. Pero que hablas Salame?!!, si no te gusta andate a otro lado. Juanchu 95 07:02 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Falta Deberian agregar la descripción de la apariencia, pues cambia mucho a lo largo de la serie, se le vio en flash backs con varios atuendos de niña, como adolescente, el cambio de su cabello, el hecho de que sus orbes esten algo más oscuras en shippuden, y por supuesto la apariencia actual y en la guerra. Hola una pregunta porque tienen puesto fuerza 0,5 parte 1. Parte 2: 1 y parte 3 :3 si tiene una fuerza sobrehumana y hay gente que no son muy fuertes y tienen 3 no lo entiendo 80.31.111.243 14:13 4 may 2012 (UTC) Habilidades Sakura: creo que le ha puesto las habilidades muy altas, le han puesto un 3,5 en genjutsu ¿de verdad creen que tiene un nivel de genjutsu tan alto? ¿en que momento ha demostrado ese nivel? recordemos que saskue tiene un 4 y domina el makengyo Sahringan eterno. Le han puesto un 4 en sellos manuales al igual que sasuke que demostro una gran rapidez en la creación de sellos tras entrenar con Orochimaru, pero lo más increible es que en la puntuación total las habilidades de sakura suman 26 puntos y las de naruto 26 también ¿creen que tienen el mismo nivel de habilidad? habilidades de sakura Enrealidad, Los administradores se rigen por el tercer cuaderno de datos, lo de 3,5, Recuerda que Sakura es un Ninja originalmente tipo Genjutsu, después desarrollo más habilidades. El tercer cuaderno de datos llega solo hasta la nueva vista de Sasuke, aun en ese cuaderno no aparecen todas las habilidades nuevas que llego Naruto con el entrenamiento, y mucho menos los poderes que ahora posee en el manga. Hasta que Salga el siguiente Databook con la nueva información no se le cambiara nada, por que según el propio autor hasta ese momento Sakura y Naruto estaban a la par. Tal vez cuando el 4º Databook salga revele las diferencias de poder entre los dos, y ahi se cambiara. Kakashi entrenó a Sakura primariamente en el campo de Genjutsu, por que en ese momento fue lo único para lo cual demostró talento, y en la primera parte del manga se reconoce la gran habilidad para los sellos que tiene Sakura en el examen Chunnin. Espero que te sirva Nahare Uchiha entendido, me sirve, pero me parece extraño que despues de que naruto derrote a pain, no le ponga kishimoto mas poder.Habrá que esperar al 4º databook. (no sabía que se regían por los databooks por eso pregunté, creía que las habilidades las poníais vosotros) 'Sakura es mejor' Sakura es mejor de lo que pensamos ella deberia de tener un Rango de Genjutsu mas alto como 4 o 4.5 ya que ella a logrado deshacer Genjutsu que solo ninjas de elite pueden,como con Kabuto o Kakashi o Fuen,Tambien su fuerza debe ser de 5 ya que su maestra tambien la tiene de 5 y su inteligencia debe ser de 5 también, y en Taijutsu debe de tener un 4 o mas ya que con su fuerza nadie puede cubrirse de un golpe de esos...(NaruSakuSasu97 20:36 18 jun 2012 (UTC)) RESPUESTA OBVIA realmente si te agrada sakura yo lo entiendo , ami tambien me cae bien pero yo creo que sakura no mereceria un puesto taan alto, en la primera temporada de naruto lo unico que hacia ella era gritar,asustarse y no hacer nada todo lo tenian que hacer sasuke y naruto aunque en naruto shippuden si hace un gran esfuerzo quizas podria subir un poco. FIRMADO: Angy LadyBlack 'Cont. Sakura es Mejor' Claro gracias por tu comprension,espero y en el siguiente databook todo salga como esperamos para Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke.(NaruSakuSasu97 14:11 19 jun 2012 (UTC)) Este WIKI está lleno de errores además de no ser neutral sobre las parejas del personaje He leido que en la biografía de Sakura que ponen a la pelirrosa como fangirl de Sasuke además de su eterna enamorada cuando en el manga no se ve nada de esto, además que ponen curiosidades que no tienen nada que ver con el cannon del manga ni siquiera de anime solo ponen sobre ending y opening , y de omakes y si ponen de omakes porque no pusieron cuando Naruto y Sakura salieron por primera vez a una cita solo ponen cuando son de parejas NH y SS y eso molesta yo creo que deben ser neutrales porque no a todos los fans le gustan esas perejas o sino pongan tambien curiosidades de las demás parejas y además deben revisar bien las entrevistas que se dieron porque algunos estan mal traducidas o ponen lo que quieren como en la entrevista donde Kishimoto dijo que Sakura era la Heroina de la serie y no Hinata y los fans lo tradujeron como querían y yo siendo fan de Sakura molesta un poco pero solo es mi opinión si porfavor pueden arreglar estos errores ...Estefi chan 'SAKURA ES MAS INTELIGENTE QUE SHINO' No entiendo como es que Shino es mas inteligente que Sakura si ella segun el Databook siempre has sido mas inteligente,como en las 2 primeras partes supera a Shino y ahora resulta que es mas inteligente que ella.Eso es algo injusto!!! Debemos hacer algo.(NaruSakuSasu97 (discusión) 16:11 30 jul 2012 (UTC)) hay qe ponerle el otro apodo a sakura "segunda tsunade" Hola BUENO QUERIA DECIR QQE DEBEN PONER OTRO APODO A SAKURA CUAL SERIA "segunda Tsunade" ya qe todo en el anime le pusieron ese apodo 186.107.34.50 00:09 11 sep 2012 (UTC) Re: Habría primero que ver en el manga y el anime "con pruebas específicas" quien la llama de esta forma, así sería validado. Satori Kazahana (Mi discusión) 15:35 13 ene 2013 (UTC) Jiraiya en los primeros capitulos de shippuden dice que es como una segunda tsunade aditen la historia de sakuraporfa porqeeee no editan la historia de sakura ya llego a ayudar a naruto deverian poner la foto cuando cura a kakashi y tambien cuando se dirige a ayudar a naruto Sentimientos Todos se preguntan si Sakura ama a Sasuke o a Naruto, pero la verdad es que al ver el capitulo en que Sakura le confiesa sus sentimientos a Naruto me dí cuenta que cuando Naruto le dice "Odio a las personas que se mienten a sí mismas" quizo decir que Sakura aún le importa Sasuke, y que al decir que ya no le importa es una mentira. A lo que me refiero es que Naruto le dice eso a Sakura porque sabe que aún le importa Sasuke, nunca se negó a los sentimientos de Sakura. En resumen, Sakura miente sobre ya no importarle Sasuke, pero no sobre sus sentimientos hacia Naruto.190.100.99.112 22:27 28 ene 2013 (UTC) porque no cambian algoooo en todos los 11 de konoha en la foto de sakura porque no poner parte 1 una foto de niña despues parte 2 una foto de shippuden y en la guerra y ponen una foto en la guerra como lo tiene neji pero no solo en sakura sino en todos los integrantes de los11 de konoha Cruiosidades: -Es la única miembro del equipo 7 que no tiene un capítulo titulado con su nombre completo. --S.N.A. (discusión) 07:17 22 may 2013 (UTC) (No supe como hacer un nuevo tema, así que lo pondré aquí) Madara07: ''' Lo q mas sorprendio d este ultimo cap dl manga, fue lo d Sakura la tremenda fuerza q estuvo acumulando ( mejor dicho chakra) realizando el shaannaroo gugyaa contra el Juuby , claro esta ya avia dmostrado un poco contra Sasori pero........ no a este nivel ( debe ser porque no es un personaje tan significativo en Naruto)) Otra cosa es q estaran preparando Tobirama y Hiruzen ??? no estaran hay parados d adorno .... ah y Orochimaru donde estara???Dojutsu (discusión) 17:50 29 may 2013 (UTC) Hola, me acabo de acordar de algo que podría ir en la parte de "Curiosidades" de Sakura: Ella no mala para cocinar, o por lo menos, no es tan buena en el sabor de las cosas comestibles. Ésto se muestra en un Omake en el que Hinata intentaba hacer unos chocolates para Naruto; además de que Sai y Naruto se quejaban del mal sabor de sus píldoras. Eso es todo, nos vemos. nwn P.D: Todavía no estoy segura de crearme una cuenta, lo pensaré más. ^^" 186.57.199.24 23:07 5 jun 2013 (UTC) Corregir fecha de nacimiento de Sakura. Hola, gran trabajo el que han realizado y siguen realizando, sólo una observación: La fecha de nacimiento de Sakura está mal, dice 29 de marzo cuando lo correcto es '''28 de marzo. Como lo habían comentado varios users en el chat es raro que equivoquen esos detalles así que sería genial que lo corrigieran. xD En otros temas, espero que esta Wiki siga siendo una fuente confiable y neutral, que no nos dejemos llevar por el fandom ya que han andado muy ardidos últimamente. :S Sludos. :D ~~Jota~~ :Hola Jota, tienes razón, gracias por avisar, ya está corregido. LeoHatake 00:35 3 jul 2013 (UTC) Gracias Hola les queria agradecer a todos los que editan la pagina de sakura les queria decir que hacen un gran trabajo y sigan asi pero les digo que sakura tiene un nivel mayor de inteligencia y su fuerza es la misma que la de tsunade solo eso 181.70.78.64 21:30 12 jul 2013 (UTC)Severas08 El clan de Sakura 'El clan de Sakura' Bueno, una vez me puse a buscar informacion sobre el personaje y no aparecia el clan de Sakura, oh bueno quiza tambien esten en misterio...no lo se, pero si llegan a saber, porfavor ponganlo, es muy importante. *Pues nunca se ha mencionado que los Haruno sea un clan como tal y es posible que no lo sea. Saludooss 35px [[User:When the World Comes Down|'Dariel']]-[[User talk:Dariel_Senju|'Senju']] 35px 03:49 19 jul 2013 (UTC) Sakura Adulta y los demás. Me parecería oportuno que se incluya a Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sai, a todos los Konoha 11, a Gaara y los de la Arena, a Karui y los de la Nube y a Konohamaru y pandilla con sus apariencias de adultos en el epílogo del manga en sus respectivas imágenes del perfil, así como sus sempais de la generación de Kakashi y también los ex gokages. Saludos. Sorondil (discusión) 12:50 6 nov 2014 (UTC) Novela sakura hiden cannon hola bueno mi aporte es el siguiente la novela sakura hiden es cannon como las demás y creo que es necesario que pongan es su perfil, logros y curiosidades que ella es la fundadora del la clínica de salud mental para niños y también en el perfil del hospital de konoha poner que sakura fundo aquella clínica. Sakura es la madre de Sarada, no Karin. SAKURA ES MADRE DE SARADA, NO KARIN. En la imagen de Sarada podemos observar el clan que tiene en su vestimenta. Claro, es el Haruno. thumb|Sarada lleva el simbolo del clan Haruno. Kishimoto dio a conocer esta informacion. __________________________________ うちはサラダ】 サスケとサクラの間に生まれた子供。イ ンテリ風のメガネを掛け、知的な印象 に。髪は短く、サス ケと同じ黒髪 。 Sarada Uchiha, la niña que nació de la unión de Sasuke y Sakura. Usa lentes, da la impresión de una persona intelectual. Su cabello es corto y del mismo color que Sasuke. _________________ La parte traducida del japones al espanol se encuentra debajo del dibujo de Sarada. ____________________________________________________________________________ Dicen que es hija de Karin solo porque en el manga Sarada tiene la duda de quien es su verdadera madre POR LOS LENTES!! & Suigetsu "comprobo" que era hija de Karin en el manga diciendo: CREO que esto es de Karin. & "esto es de Karin" era un pedazo de cabello de ella (segun Suigetsu) o el cordon umbilical de Sarada, cosa que el mismo Suigetsu NO ESTABA SEGURO!. Ademas, Sarada tiene mas cosas en comun con Sakura que con Karin. COSAS EN COMUN CON SAKURA: La vestimenta, el casi mismo color de la banda ninja, el perimetro del rostro junto con la quijada, los ojos, el cabello corto, un poco en la personalidad, la misma fuerza bruta & la frente. COSAS EN COMUN CON KARIN: Los lentes. & los lentes son porque al no tener la sangre pura Uchiha (practicamente), no tiene la vision al 100% (en este caso, es 50% Uchiha & 50% Haruno). & por esa razon necesita lentes, para mejorar su calidad en la vision. _________________________________________ Kishimoto ya anuncio de quien es hija & cada vez pone mas escenas de Sakura & Sasuke en el manga diciendose entre los dos "Esposa" & "Esposo".thumb|Podemos ver que tan grande es la frente de Sarada con el tamano de su banda ninja. _______________________________________ Sarada le mostro el amor a su madre (Sakura) en el capitulo del manga 700+9 antes de dar el golpe hacia el suelo & todavia dice "Shannaro" como lo hace su madre. Ella ariesgo su vida por ella <3 No creo que Sarada trate igual a Karin como a S A K U R A. _________________________________________________________________ No tiene sentido que Sasuke se viole a Karin para despues darle la criatura nacida por "su amor" a Sakura & luego casarse con ella. .___'. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, anuncio por medio de una revista de videojuegos la jugabilidad de Boruto & Sarada en el juego. En la revista podemos ver a ambos personajes con una pequena descripcion debajo de ellos. Por lo cual en la descripcion de Sarada dice: "La hija de Sasuke & Sakura".SASA.KOR (discusión) 07:52 27 jun 2015 (UTC)thumb|Hasta abajo en la derecha. Actualización de Imagen En la etiqueta "manga", donde se muestra la imagen de Sakura en el manga, deberian actualizarla y poner una del cap 700; como hicieron con Sasuke y Naruto. Vandalismo. Ayuda. Por favor, que alguien cambie la página de Sakura y Sarada. Un troll (usuario Aleisittt) editó su párrafo principal y en la página de Sarada la misma estúpida puso que su madre es Karin. También editó la página de Samui. Ya denle ban a ese troll. Avaxie (discusión) 07:58 15 jul 2019 (UTC)